Skreek Deathstrike
Skreek Deathstrike was an assassin of the feared Skaven Clan Eshin, a cadré of spies and assassins sent on espionage missions by the Council of Thirteen. Skreek’s mission seems to have been two-fold; to cut-off the water supply of the Imperial City of Middenheim, and to keep a beady eye on the machinations of Quirrik. Having first encountered The Warriors in the cellars below the Fusty Duck, Skreek seemingly met his end whilst being crushed by frozen sewer water. However, when the Warriors returned from Quirrik’s Laboratory, Skreek’s body was nowhere to be found... Death below Karak Azgal Little did they know at the time, but the Warriors first encountered Skreek whilst stumbling upon a clandestine meeting between the assassin and Skrunch, leader of the Black Orc tribe affiliated with the Black Fang Orcs. In exchange for the fearsome Cockatrice, the Skaven were willing to divulge information on how to control rats through technology - in effect creating a race of Super-rats. Interrupted by an inebriated Trogdar, Skreek quickly fled the scene, stopping only to throw his signature Throwing Stars at the Warriors as they were set upon by Skrunch's fearsome Black Orcs. Little did he know that the schematics for the Super-rats had already been stolen by Bogoff, who now waited for the portal to Karak Azgal to be reactivated before returning to Mount Gunbad. Shadow of the Horned Rat Returning without the Cockatrice and the Super-rat blueprints, Skreek's already mistrustful relationship with Quirrik was strained beyond breaking point, with the assassin and his disciples The Triad expelled from the lower levels of Quirrik's Laboratory and further separated by the monstrosities in Kapcha's lair. Unable to keep a watchful eye on the crazed Engineer, Skreek was forced to enact the second part of his plan - to eliminate Quirrik and as many of his minions as he could. For this his plan was two-fold; somehow incapacitate Quirrik's loyal bodyguard, the Rat Golem, and secondly draining the Wellspring, the only fresh water supply and lifeblood of Middenheim, by diverting the water supply and flooding the chambers below Middenheim's sewer system. That this also meant the potential destruction of Middenheim was an added bonus for Skreek - better he get the credit than Quirrik! The plan was going well, one side of the sewer system was completely destroyed in an explosion of Warpstone-fuelled pyrotechnics, blocking one path and diverting the water towards a tunnel carved down towards Quirrik's under-empire. As Skreek attempted a further explosion to collapse the draining room however, he was startled to see the same Warriors he had met several months earlier. Leaving one of the Triad behind to stop them, he lit the charges before fleeing deeper into the sewers. Even with this setback, it seemed that his plan would succeed as he watched his acolyte taunt and tease his foes in a display of acrobatic excellence. As he turned to make good on his escape, a shrill verminous squeak sounded down the corridor followed closely by a loud metallic thud as the prone form of Short-arse dived and dipped the fuse into the water. Cursing and throwing another star, Skreek tasked the remaining members of the Triad to stop the Warriors by any means necessary as he desperately thought how else to fulfill his mission before making good his escape. It was all for naught however as the Warriors chased and caught Skreek in the sewer overflow , where he made his last stand. Fighting from afar behind a wall of Night Runners, Skreek caused multiple wounds on the stranded Warriors as they struggled to clamber out of a drainage pool. The tide turned however when The Son of Ixthod froze the pool before sending it streaming forward toward Skreek, pinning him in mid-air in a corner of the chamber. Though causing grievous injury to himself, the scrawny wizard eventually crushed the breath from Skreek's lungs even as he shouted a final warning about the nightmares to come further below.Category:Enemies Category:Skaven